


Snow Angel

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: JJ decides it is a good idea to make his kitten cold and wet. Small mention of sex.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Snow Angel

"You owe me some hot chocolate for this!" Yuri yelled as he tried to get up only to be pulled back into the snow.

"Fine fine." JJ laughed. "But only if you make this snow angel with me first. The faster you get to flapping the faster you can stand up."

Yuri smirked at that. "Is that your motto Leroy?" Yuri rolled over and straddled his lap. "Spend alot of time 'flapping' as you put it?" He leaned down and nipped his lip.

JJ smirked back and returned the bit to the other's lip. "Only while you're away angel. When you're here you keep me satisfied with that ass of yours." He ran his hands over Yuri's ass as to prove his point. "Now you've ruined our snow angels. We're going to have to find some other snow to do it in."

JJ went to try to get up but, it was Yuri's turn to push him back down. "Or we can do it right here."

"You need fresh snow to make them though. Haven't you ever made a snow angel before?" JJ raised an eye brow unsure how Yuri could not know that growing up in Russia.

The blonde groaned and rolled his eyes. "I was talking about sex. There's nobody around. Come on you're always wanting to try new crazy things. I've never heard of anyone doing it in the snow before."

"I think that is because it's impossible to keep it up in the snow." The Canadian laughed.

"So now I'm not sexy enough to get you hard?" Yuri glared at the man beneath him. He knew what JJ meant but he loved making little fake fights with the other. "Fine." Yuri stood up.

"Kitten, that's not what I meant. Of course you are." JJ grabbed for him but the blonde was to fast.

"Don't kitten me." Yuri walked back into the cabin. He went into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

JJ got up and tried to follow him but couldn't open the door. He sighed and took off his jacket and hat hanging them up to dry off. He then went into the kitchen and started making some hot chocolate on the stove.

In the bedroom Yuri got out of his wet clothes changing into a pair of leggings and one of JJ's sweaters. He knew it would drive the other crazier. After all it showed off his ass well when the sweater would ride up and JJ loved how he looked in his clothes. He slipped on some slippers before leaving the bedroom to sit down on the couch.

After all JJ couldn't make up with him if he was locked away in the bedroom. When he came out he smelled the hot chocolate and smiled a little. He loved getting exactly what he wanted. He made sure his usual scowl returned to his face before JJ would come back though.

JJ was sure he heard Yuri leave the bedroom and was glad to see him curled up on the couch. He looked so cute in his sweater. Once the hot chocolate was done his put some in two mugs and topped them with whipped cream before carrying them into the living room. "I made you hot chocolate." He set them on the table before leaning into kiss his cheek.

Yuri pushed him away. "Don't! You're all wet still! I'm dry and trying to warm up."

JJ chuckled a little at his angry kitten. He found him so adorable when he got like this. "Well I tried to get changed but someone locked me out of the bedroom. I'll go get changed."

JJ stoked the fire and wrapped a blanket around Yuri's shoulders before he left. It only took him a minute to change into some dry clothes.

When he came back out Yuri had already picked up his hot chocolate and was drinking it. He laughed seeing a spot of whipped cream on his nose. He sat by him and wiped it off. That was the first time he realized how red Yuri's face was from the cold. He didn't realize it was possible for Yuri to look so much cuter.

"What is with the dopey look on your face? You look like a love struck fool." Yuri snipped at him. He did curl into JJ's side though. After all He wasn't really mad at the other and now he wasn't cold and miserable.

"I wouldn't go with fool. But I would think you would know by now that I am definitely love struck. I was just thinking how adorable you are with your face all red." JJ smirked and kissed Yuri's nose.

Yuri turned even more red. This time from blushing. "Shut up." Yuri gently hit his chest and hid his face in JJ's sweater. "I wouldn't be red if someone didn't pull me into the snow." He kept his face on JJ's chest enjoying the warmth.

"I'll do it again if this is the result I get." JJ kissed the top of the blonde hair below him. He pulled the other closer. "I hope your hot chocolate was good."

"Yes. And if you don't drink yours soon I'm going to steal it." JJ laughed at that.

"You can have it kitten. I'd much rather warm up by holding you." Yuri rolled his eyes at him. He just shifted enough to grab the other hot chocolate. He leaned back against JJ who continued to hold him as he sipped this one slower than the last.

JJ just smiled watching him and kissing his hair every now and then. Yuri smirked getting an idea. He finished the hot chocolate. As he placed the cup down he took a little left over whipped cream on his finger. As he flipped around he placed it on JJ's nose laughing.

JJ laughed along with him. "Oh playing dirty now?" He slipped his hands up Yuri's sweater and started tickling his sides.

Yuri yelped a little and fell back laughed. "Your fingers are ice. Stop it. How are they still so cold?" He said through his laughs.

"Guess I better just warm them up on you." JJ smirked as he leaned over Yuri.

Yuri smirked and leaned up kissing him knowing it would stop the attack. It did and he licked the whipped cream off JJ's nose.

"I love you too you fool." Yuri kissed him again.


End file.
